War games
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: A veces, el destino de una persona está en el camino que se abre a sus pies. A veces, ella elige el camino que quiere trazar, y lo hace con cada paso que da. Pero a veces, es el camino el que escoge y dispone, y te obliga a recorrerlo sin más. /HIATUS/
1. Días lluviosos

**Capítulo primero.**

**Días lluviosos.**

Llovía desde hacía un par de días y eso les había dificultado la marcha más de lo que habrían deseado. Debajo de la improvisada tienda que habían montado al abrigo de aquella pequeña cueva, la patrulla de viaje intentaba distraerse para no pensar que les esperaba una nueva y larga noche al abrigo de aquellas frías piedras. Ese clima no era lo habitual en la región, sin embargo sí en el tiempo de las lluvias, momento del año en el que se encontraban inmersos. Quizás habían pecado de ingenuos al pensar que podrían desplazarse lo suficientemente rápido entre nubarrón y nubarrón, pero tenían prisa por regresar a la capital del reino y debían aprovechar cada resquicio de luz para avanzar.

Con el brazo apoyado en la entrada y dejado caer sobre él, Dohko observaba el ambiente. Desesperaba al ver que el encapotado cielo no daba muestras de abrirse lo más mínimo. Suspiró y dejó la frente sobre la piel caliente de su antebrazo, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. El dolor de cabeza que se le había iniciado por la mañana no desaparecía, e incluso parecía intensificarse con cada minuto de encierro. A sus espaldas, las voces de sus hombres, cada vez un poco más apagadas, le recordaban que no debían tardar; no tanto porque no fuesen a soportar un par de jornadas más de viaje, sino más bien porque ya llevaban mucho tiempo fuera del calor de su hogar. Podía comprenderles perfectamente, a pesar de que hacía mucho que se le había privado de uno propio. Pero eso no significaba que el resto no tuviese la posibilidad de disfrutar de ello.

Una presencia a su lado le devolvió de sus pensamientos, así que giró el rostro para encontrarse con unos jóvenes ojos marrones. Sonrió levemente y le pasó la mano libre por su cabellera castaña y enredada, arrancándole una pequeña risilla, que acompañó con un agitar de brazos para apartarle.

—No hagas eso, Dohko.

—¿Qué haces que no estás durmiendo, Tenma?

—No tengo sueño —el niño cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje húmedo, ennegrecido—. No puedo tener sueño.

Dohko suspiró. No hacía mucho que conocía a su joven acompañante, pero desde luego para alguien tan hiperactivo y enérgico como había mostrado ser Tenma, aquel encierro resultaba mucho más tedioso que para el resto. Incluso en ese momento parecía agitado, ansioso, con ganas de echarse a correr bajo el mar de agua que se precipitaba desde el cielo. Por temor a que lo llevase a cabo, le echó una mano al hombro y le apretó fraternalmente.

—Ya sé que no es lo que esperabas pero…

—No te preocupes, Dohko. Está bien —Tenma le miró, sonriendo ampliamente—. Esto es sólo un pequeño contratiempo. ¡Seguro que mañana mismo amanece soleado y podemos seguir con nuestro viaje! Me muero de ganas de llegar al Santuario, de verdad que sí. ¡Y empezar con mi entrenamiento!

—Cuando estemos allí no estarás tan animado, ya lo verás —rió—. El entrenamiento para ser de la guardia imperial es muy duro, Tenma.

—Lo soportaré.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que lo harás, pero te aseguro que en más de una ocasión te encontrarás pensando que quizás el haberte quedado en tu pueblo natal no habría sido tan mala idea.

—Lo dudo mucho —se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, con los ojos aún fijos en él—. Ya no me quedaba prácticamente nada allí, Dohko. Y como dijiste que tengo talento y que puedo servir a un bien mayor… ¡Además! Si me hago de la guardia como tú, podré viajar por diferentes lugares y así dar con mis amigos. Les prometí que volvería a verles —desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia afuera.

—Es algo difícil de cumplir.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —sentenció.

Dohko se quedó observándole un poco más. La verdad era que le tenía cierto cariño al muchacho, a pesar de que no hacía ni una semana que se había unido a su grupo. Incluso había llegado a sopesar ciertas posibilidades si de verdad iba a entrar a ser uno de los suyos. Se puso de cuclillas junto a él y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—No tardes en irte a la cama, Tenma. Mañana nos despertaremos temprano.

—Está bien. Si quieres puedo levantarme antes para hacer la ronda.

—Ni lo sueñes, enano —dijo con una ceja alzada. Tenma hinchó los carillos y le encaró.

—¡Quiero hacer la guardia!

—Cuando tengas pelos en el pecho, chaval —interrumpió uno de los hombres de Dohko al fondo de la cueva, haciendo reír al resto de soldados.

—Preocúpate de llegar descansado a nuestro destino —volvió a revolverle el pelo—. No te entretengas.

Se irguió para caminar hacia la improvisada y mal lograda fogata que habían hecho lejos de la humedad de la entrada. Tomó el asiento que le cedió uno de ellos al echarse hacia el lado, aceptando de buena gana un vaso de cerveza y un trozo de pan con queso.

—¿Está seguro de que hemos hecho bien en traerle, jefe? —un hombre joven, al que sus compañeros habían apodado "Cuervo", se puso de cuclillas junto a Dohko, comiendo un trozo de carne reseca—. Reconozco que es un crío fuerte, pero ya es mayor para empezar a entrenarse.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —el que le había cedido el asiento a su superior, uno al que llamaban Cerbero, intervino—. ¿Acaso no sabes que el general Aldebarán tenía quince años cuando entró a formar parte del cuerpo de soldados rasos? La edad no es un impedimento para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento. Sólo el poder de uno mismo.

—Bien dicho, Cerbero —alabó Dohko—. Aunque incompleto. No sólo es sólo el poder lo que determina tu camino entre nosotros. Recuérdalo.

—Sí, maestro.

A pesar de que a muchos no les sacaba más que un par de años de edad, Dohko había revisado sus entrenamientos y preparaciones, al menos durante el corto tiempo que solía permanecer entre los muros del Santuario, de cada uno de ellos.

—¿Pensáis encargaros de su preparación personalmente, maestro? —preguntó Van, el más prudente y joven de los que le acompañaban.

—Quizás —sonrió de forma enigmática, y Cuervo soltó una carcajada.

—¡El capitán como siempre con sus misterios! ¿Nos contará hoy alguna de sus historias, jefe?

—Es muy tarde y mañana nos espera un largo día.

—¿De qué? ¿De permanecer sentados cogiendo moho en esta apestosa cueva? Vamos, señor. Lo cierto es que eso nos animaría bastante. Vuestras hazañas son siempre enriquecedoras, maestro.

—Auriga, deja de hacer la pelota. Tienes tantas ganas como el resto de escuchar alguna historia de tripas desgarradas —bromeó Cerbero.

Tenma, que se había levantado y pasaba junto a ellos, se quedó paralizado detrás de Dohko, haciendo reír al resto. Cuervo lo cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el fuego, obligándolo a hacerse sitio entre uno de sus compañeros y su capitán, sentándolo allí, apretándole los hombros con las manos.

—¡Quédate con nosotros un rato, muchacho! ¡Así el capitán te deleitará con una de sus historietas de juventud! ¿Por qué no nos narra esa en la que aparecía aquella chica que les regaló a usted y al señor Shion aquel espejo encantado?

—¿Shion? —preguntó Tenma en voz baja.

—Es uno de los magos de la corte, y un gran amigo del capitán —le explicó Van, que estaba a su diestra, en voz baja, mientras Dohko comenzaba con la susodicha narración para complacer a sus hombres—. Se trata de un tipo muy fuerte. Es un lemuriano.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par. Siempre había vivido en un lugar más bien apartado, donde la magia y el misticismo no habían tenido cabida más allá de las supersticiones de los pueblerinos, del mismo modo que las leyendas y habladurías iban y venían, recrudeciéndose o desapareciendo con la misma facilidad con la que cambiaban los vientos. Pero todos habían oído hablar de los lemurianos, aunque fuese lo más mínimo. Los conocimientos de Tenma eran muy limitados, desde luego; sabía que no eran exactamente humanos, que alguna vez habían librado una guerra contra ellos en el pasado, provocando que quedasen muy pocos y todos escondidos en una tierra perdida y conocida por unos cuantos. Se contaban historias aquí y allá que narraban que ayudaban en secreto a los diferentes reinos esparcidos por la tierra, pero nunca habría imaginado que dentro del suyo propio.

—¿Hay muchos lemurianos en el Santuario, al servicio de nuestra reina? —le preguntó de nuevo, tras llamarle la atención tirándole de la manga de su camisa.

—Unos pocos, pero no demasiados. Shion es mago y general de nuestras tropas. Tiene bajo su protección a un joven llamado Mu, capitán.

—¿Y por qué Shion es general y Dohko sólo capitán? ¿Acaso es más fuerte?

—Ambos son igual de diestros. Simplemente el maestro aún no ha querido promocionarse. Sin embargo, creo que no tardarán demasiado en ascenderle por la fuerza.

—¿Ha sido tutor de todos vosotros?

—No tutor exactamente, pero sí nos ha supervisado y vigilado. Algunos incluso han entrenado con él como compañeros.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—La jerarquía dentro de la Orden es compleja. No te preocupes, Tenma, ya te enterarás.

El muchacho sonrió, empezando a sentirse ya cansado, y se pasó la mano derecha por los ojos.

—Y entonces nos encontramos rodeados por un grupo de unos veinte. Teníamos el espejo ya en nuestras manos; la joven Ipidia estaba a nuestras espaldas. Fue Shion el que se dio cuenta de que podíamos escapar fácilmente si hacíamos uso de las poleas que sujetaban las lámparas del techo. Y bueno, os podéis imaginar el resto. Unos cuantos aplastados, otros tantos muertos por los tajos de nuestras armas y de la magia de Shion.

—Me acuerdo de Ipidia —Cerbero alzó las cejas mirando directamente a Dohko, que decidió que era un momento oportuno para echar otro trago. El resto de sus hombres se echó a reír. Tenma los miró sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía.

—Ah, maestro. Tus historias son siempre las mejores —dijo el joven Perseo, alzando su tosca copa de madera—. Oye, Tenma, ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti mismo?

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Buena idea! —añadió el Cuervo, haciéndose sitio a su lado—. Si conocemos al maestro como lo conocemos, formarás a pasar parte del grupo dentro de poco. ¿Qué nos dices de ti?

—Yo… bueno…

—Dejad al crío que tiene que irse a la cama ya —sermoneó Dohko con voz ronca por la cerveza y una sonrisa cálida en los labios. – Venga, Tenma.

—Vamos, jefe, déjale hablar un poco.

Sólo eran siete hombres los que les acompañaban –los otros dos, Kain y Nobo, habían preferido reír y beber a hablar por el momento–, pero empezaron a formar tal bullicio dentro de la cueva que parecieron treinta. Incluso el prudente Van se unió al jolgorio, instigado por el ánimo sus compañeros. Dohko rodó los ojos y suspiró, mientras Tenma simplemente se sonrojó un poco, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Qué queréis que os cuente? —empezó a juguetear con sus propios dedos.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué es ese brazalete de flores que llevas?

—Ah… —lo observó quedamente, toqueteándolo, sintiendo que le invadía el cariño—. Es un regalo de una vieja amiga. Una que se… fue.

—¿Se fue?

—Se la llevaron cuando éramos unos niños —entrecerró los párpados—. No he vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces.

—Qué bonito —bromeó Auriga—. Un regalo de su novia.

—¡No es mi novia! ¡Ni lo fue! —farfulló, algo azorado, haciendo que los demás se echasen a reír otra vez.

—Mejor vete a tu lecho o no te dejarán en paz —los ojos turquesas de Dohko le miraron con diversión, y con un movimiento leve de cabeza le indicó que se levantase para irse.

—Le ha faltado tiempo, desde luego —comentó Van al ver cómo se alzaba del suelo y corría hacia el rebujo de mantas y sábanas raídas que restaba lejos—. Pobrecito, no sabe la que le espera.

—Si no fueseis tan cafres no tendría por qué esperarle nada.

—Si no fuésemos tan cafres sería todo muy aburrido, maestro.

—Desde luego que sí —se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados—. Escuchadme, tropa, yo voy a reposar también un rato. El primer turno lo harán Cuervo, Kain y Nobo. Cerbero, Auriga y Van serán el segundo turno. Del tercero me ocuparé yo. ¡Así que ya sabéis!

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —gritaron todos a la vez.

—Así me gusta, muchachos. No arméis demasiado jaleo.

—¡No prometemos nada, jefe!

El joven capitán alzó un brazo y se acercó al lugar en el que reposaba Tenma, que se había cubierto el cuerpo con los lienzos y le había dado la espalda al grupo. Se sentó a su lado, pasándole una mano por el brazo para asegurarse de que estaba dormido.

—Conseguirás pegar ojo —afirmó.

—Eso espero —dijo con un suspiro—. Ojalá mañana haga mejor tiempo…

Dohko se separó de él y se recostó sobre su lecho, a la diestra del jovencito, con los brazos haciéndole de almohadas. Le dedicó una última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y se dejarse invadir por el sopor.

—Eso espero, Tenma. Eso espero.

* * *

><p>Al amanecer del día siguiente, tras haberse desperezado de tan incómodo sueño y haber desayunado frugalmente, sacrificaron unos pocos alimentos en favor de los dioses, que les habían concedido la buena mañana por la que llevaban clamando prácticamente dos días. El buen humor había inundado a la tropa, que preparaba los fardos sobre los caballos a la luz del sol y fuera de aquella maloliente cueva. Tenma también participaba del ambiente, bromeando y siendo víctima de las mismas chanzas a las que sus compañeros de viaje se sometían entre sí. Alejados del resto, Dohko y Van observaban un mapa de la zona, determinando qué ruta era más segura para llegar a su destino. Les separaban no más de una jornada. ¡Una jornada y estarían en el hogar! Cuervo y Cerbero entonaban una canción dichosa, el resto le coreaban con palmadas y risas.<p>

De pronto se escuchó un grito que rasgó las voces y el silencio del bosque que les rodeaba. Tenma no pudo sino maravillarse al contemplar la rapidez con la que los hombres de Dohko dejaron la algarabía, pasando a la acción. Desenfundaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a montar a caballo, pero el capitán dio un grito que los puso a todos firmes.

—No os mováis de aquí. Ni uno solo de vosotros —cogió su sable y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que se había oído el chillido.

Sin embargo, Tenma, muy lejos de obedecer las órdenes del adulto, se escurrió entre los soldados con la clara intención de ir tras él, dando grandes zancadas. El aire fresco de la mañana se le clavaba en los pulmones conforme avanzaba. De pronto escuchó el sonido del acero y supo que se estaba perpetrando una lucha. La adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo, y poco pareció importarle el hecho de que iba completamente desarmado.

Así, con el corazón bombeando sangre a más no poder y el cerebro lleno de aire, saltó unos matorrales, apareciéndose justo al borde de la cruenta lucha que Dohko estaba teniendo contra un hombre enfundando en una armadura negra. A los pies de ambos, al otro lado de la escena, una niña muy pequeña –a penas si debía de tener tres o cuatro años– lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte, pálido y desangrado de la que debía de ser su madre. Insuflado por el ambiente del momento, Tenma no lo pensó dos veces antes de rodear a los contendientes y lanzarse al lugar donde estaba la pequeña, que dejó de gemir para observarle con ojos asustadizos. Los tenía de un color azul que no había visto nunca. Alargó la mano y la pasó suavemente por su pelo, de color verdoso, intentando infundirle algo de calma.

—No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo.

La niña puso pucheros y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando angustiosamente contra su pecho. Temblaba mucho. Estaba sucia y desaliñada. Seguramente llevaban huyendo de aquel tipo bastante tiempo.

Tras asegurarse de tenerla fuertemente afianzada contra él, alzó la vista y la posó en Dohko, que seguía luchando majestuosamente contra su rival. Ya lo había visto una vez, haciéndole frente a los tipos que habían atacado su ciudad una semana antes, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo impresionante que resultaba verle combatir de ese modo. Envistió contra su pecho y le atravesó la armadura con la espada, ensartándolo como un pavo. Lo observó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, levantando briznas de hierba al hacerlo, y no fue hasta pasados unos segundos cuando se giró sobre sus pies para acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos, sorprendiéndose al ver a Tenma. Había estado tan absorto en la pelea que no se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho. Se puso de rodillas frente a ellos antes de girar el cuerpo de la mujer, inmóvil.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te seguí.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

—Pero lo hice —abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña, que poco a poco dejaba de llorar—. ¿Está…?

—Sí —dijo con tristeza—. Se ha ido —le apartó el pelo de la cara y la dejó suavemente sobre el suelo; luego miró a la niña, que le observaba desde los brazos de Tenma—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Shunrei… —dijo, con una vocecilla suave y ahogada.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que se separase un poco de su protector, algo más confiada—. Ese hombre malo, ¿os perseguía desde muy lejos?

—Sí. Vivíamos solas en el bosque. Apareció de la nada y… y…

—Tranquila —le atusó la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

—¿Está muerta?

—Sí.

Las cuencas de los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Tenma se encargó de limpiárselas con suavidad además de cargarla cuando se puso de pie. Ambos observaron cómo Dohko recogía al cadáver con cuidado y le hacía una señal con la cabeza para que avanzasen a través de los matorrales. Shunrei había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de un modo más silencioso y quedo, hipando de vez en cuando, aferrándose con sus manitas a la ropa del jovencito, que intentaba confortarla todo lo posible con su calor. Cuando llegaron al improvisado campamento, las voces de los hombres se acallaron, y el capitán no tardó en pedir que le ayudasen a cavar una tumba para la pobre fallecida. Van y Perseo se ofrecieron a hacerlo, mientras los demás se dedicaban a terminar de preparar las cosas para el viaje.

—¿Y esa niña? —le preguntó Cuervo a Tenma, quien se había sentado en el suelo. Shunrei no hacía ademán de separarse de él siquiera.

—Es la hija de la mujer —añadió con un susurro, peinándole el pelo con los dedos.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ella?

—No lo sé. Supongo que la llevaremos con nosotros. ¿Tienes algún trapo o algo? Me gustaría limpiarle la cara.

Cuervo rasgó un trozo de la tela que había usado como sábana y la humedeció con un poco de agua de su odre, tendiéndosela. El muchacho la cogió con cuidado y empezó a limpiarle con suavidad los churretes que le manchaban el rostro, sacando a relucir una piel blanca.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó muy bajito Shunrei.

—Tenma. Me llamo Tenma.

—Tenma… —susurró, llevándose una manita a su boquita de fresa.

—Sí, Tenma.

—¿Y el hombre guapo?

La pregunta le desconcertó un poco. Se fijó en que sus ojitos enfocaban primero a Dohko y luego a él, y pareció comprender, soltando una risilla muy leve.

—Su nombre es Dohko, aunque al parecer le llaman Libra.

—Dohko… —parpadeó cansadamente un par de veces y se acurrucó sobre el regazo de su protector.

Le paseó los dedos por las mejillas y la observó quedarse dormida poco a poco. Permaneció sin moverse, con la cabeza gacha hasta que el capitán se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en pretensión de llamar su atención. Supo que la había ganado, a pesar de que no se había movido un ápice.

—Vámonos, Tenma.

—Es tan pequeña… Y ya se ha quedado sola —Dohko le observó con el rostro triste. Sabía que Tenma podía entenderle mejor que nadie, ya que era huérfano—. ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

—Lo decidiremos una vez hayamos llegado al Santuario. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos. ¿No te morías de ganas?

El jovencito suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, dejando a la pequeña en los brazos del adulto, que la acunó con suavidad.

—¿Sabes quién les ha atacado? — le preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado. Los segundos de silencio que se hicieron no le gustó ni un pelo—. Dohko, lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

Asomó la lengua levemente y la chasqueó.

—Seguramente formaba parte del escuadrón que atacó tu ciudad natal —el rostro de Tenma se endureció—. Era un hombre del ejército del emperador Hades.

—Ese maldito bastardo…

No podía culpar al muchacho por su reacción. Desde tiempos prácticamente inmemoriales, ya que nadie recordaba exactamente cuándo había comenzado, habían estado enemistados con el reino de aquel al que llamaban "El rey del Inframundo", nombre dado a los soberanos que se sucedían en el trono por su tremenda crueldad y sus prácticas genocidas. Desde siempre habían intentado hacerse hueco en sus tierras para conquistarlas, buscando sumirlas en el fuego y la desesperación. La ciudad de Tenma, situada en la frontera, había sufrido el envite de una patrulla no muy numerosa de la que habían podido librarse sin demasiados problemas, pero había perdido a muchos amigos durante el ataque.

Sin embargo aquello era raro, ya que hacía muchos siglos que las expectativas del señor del submundo se habían perdido en el tiempo y no habían sufrido apenas ataques por su parte. Aquellas incursiones –ya que la última no había sido tampoco la primera– afloraban cada vez con más frecuencia, y por eso se habían demorado tantísimo en regresar, cuando su marcha se había predispuesto breve.

Respiró pesadamente, afianzó su agarre sobre la pequeña, giró el rostro y comenzó a caminar sin vacilar.

—Controla tu lengua y tu ira. Utiliza esa energía para luchar a favor de la verdad. Ahora vámonos. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí y tenemos mucho de lo que informar.

Había dejado de llover. Sin embargo, los ánimos, en ese momento, se encontraban completamente ensombrecidos.

No demasiado lejos de allí, el cadáver del hombre que había derrotado Dohko yacía en el suelo, expuesto a las inclemencias del tiempo y del lugar. Varios animalillos se habían acercado a él y lo olisqueaban, intentando averiguar si se trataría de algo comestible o no. El viento soplaba, mezclando el olor de la sangre que empezaba a secarse con el propio del bosque. De pronto un frío helado lo inundó todo, y cuanta criaturilla viva había cerca de allí salió corriendo despavorida, instigada por el temor a algo que no podían ver ni comprender, pero que igualmente les insuflaba un miedo atroz.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Menuda tragedia… —unos pequeños pies aparecieron de la nada, enfundados en unos zapatos negros, y comenzaron a caminar sobre la hierba. La persona que los vestía se colocó al lado del cadáver e hincó una rodilla a su lado—. Qué mala suerte has tenido, Raimi. Mira que caer tan pronto… En fin…

Una nueva figura hizo acto de aparición, colocándose al lado de la primera, que le miró con una sonrisa en los labios y le indicó con la mano que actuase. Esta última, posó la suya propia sobre el cuerpo muerto y empezó a rodearse de un aura violácea que entró poco a poco en el cadáver, insuflándole vida. Segundos después, el soldado negro abrió los ojos y empezó a toser y jadear.

—¿Contra quién has caído?

El recién resucitado se tomó unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y así poder hablar de forma entendible.

—Era Dohko. Libra.

—Vaya. Así que Libra…

—Al parecer venían desde las fronteras con nuestro país —la primera persona que había llegado, una mujer de larga cabellera negra, se puso de pie y giró sobre sí misma, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Supongo que se están sintiendo inquietos con todo lo que está sucediendo últimamente.

—Eso parece —el hechicero que había traído a la vida a Raimi se irguió también, limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo blanco—. ¿Serías capaz de seguirles hasta su capital? – le preguntó al resucitado.

—Desde luego, mi señor Thanatos. No se enterarán de que estaba tras ellos.

—Si se percatan tanto como de tu presencia aquí, tu vida terminará rápido de nuevo. Y yo no concedo segundas oportunidades.

El hombre tragó lentamente, se levantó con premura e hizo una reverencia, perdiéndose a toda prisa entre los árboles y matorrales. La mujer soltó una carcajada y movió grácilmente la mano, dando un toque en el aire con el dedo índice, abriendo así un óvalo de color oscuro y del que provenía un frío soberano.

—Sois muy cruel, mi señor.

—Cierra la boca, Pandora. No deberíamos ser tan clementes con los inútiles.

—No, no deberíamos. Pero por ahora es mejor que lo seamos. Ya correrá la sangre, mi señor Thanatos, cuando llegue el momento. Volvamos al palacio; nuestro emperador Hades debe de estar impacientándose.

Thanatos observó cómo sus formas femeninas y sinuosas se perdían al otro lado del portal que acababa de abrir con su magia, y sonrió. Sonrió, tétrico y altivo, recapacitando sobre las palabras de la mujer, deleitándose al pensar que quizás no tenía ni idea de cuanta verdad había en ellas. Sin demorarse un segundo más, se abrió paso entre el verdor de la hierba para hacer lo mismo que ella, cerrando tras de sí, dejando el campo sumido en tal silencio y soledad, que nadie, jamás, habría podido afirmar lo que allí acababa de suceder.


	2. Santuario

**Capítulo segundo.**

**Santuario.**

Tenma siempre se había considerado una persona impaciente, pero en esos momentos le parecía que esa pequeña parte de su personalidad se había duplicado por mil. Le costaba mucho no erguirse sobre su montura y cabalgar de pie sobre los estribos; esto se debía en gran parte a que era él quien cargaba con Shunrei en el regazo por petición de la propia pequeña, que al despertarse había clamado por permanecer a su lado el resto del trayecto. De no haber estado ella, seguramente ya lo habría hecho alguna que otra vez, sin embargo el tener los ojos de Dohko fijos en él, controlándole, a sabiendas de que se trataba de un joven impetuoso, terminaba por amedrentarle. Pero es que apenas restaba un pequeño tramo del trayecto para llegar a la capital de su reino, al Santuario, y el afán de encontrarse ya allí había inundado no sólo a él, sino al resto de la patrulla.

Con ánimo de hacerle más liviano lo que quedaba de viaje, Van –con quien había trazado una buena relación, a pesar de la diferencia de edad– había sido su fuente de información sobre el lugar, con puntualizaciones del resto del grupo, especialmente del capitán, que aportaba siempre algún dato que había resultado instructivo. Había descubierto gracias a él, por ejemplo, que _Santuario_ no era más que un apodo con el que habían comenzado a llamar a la ciudad desde los Primeros Siglos, por haberse considerado una urbe de paz y justicia; y que su uso se había generalizado tanto que casi nadie ya recordaba su verdadero nombre. Le había descrito con todo detalle el trazado de la ciudad, los edificios que la constituían, el palacio donde residía su reina, a la que llamaban Atenea.

También habló de ella y de sus hijas, de las que había sido separada nada más darles a luz en un instinto por protegerlas, ya que sabida su naturaleza real, cualquiera de los otros soberanos de los reinos colindantes habría intentando matarlas; si bien había recuperado a la mayor tres años atrás. Le dio a conocer la figura de lo que ellos llamaban el _Patriarca_, título que le daban al más fuerte y aguerrido de los caballeros de la guardia imperial para hacer de soporte y consejo a la reina.

Intentó explicarle –sin demasiado éxito, todo sea dicho– el sistema de promoción de grados dentro del que era conocido como el "Ejército Santo", que dependía no sólo de los logros y hazañas, sino de la sabiduría y el pragmatismo del soldado, amén del propio interés que pudiese tener la persona en cuestión. Esto último siempre era lo más vulnerable, porque si la reina quería ascender a alguien, al final acababa haciéndolo.

—Ten en cuenta, también —añadió—, que lo normal a la hora de entrar en el Ejército de Atenea es comenzar el entrenamiento desde muy niños, generalmente porque nacen en el seno de familias de otros guerreros. El capitán, por ejemplo, comenzó a serlo desde que tenía unos cinco años.

—Entonces… ¿situaciones con la mía son raras?

—No te creas. También es habitual el que se encuentren huérfanos o niños abandonados y se lleven al Santuario para entrenar. En el caso de que no quieran, se les emplea en otra cosa. Lo que no es habitual es que se comience con una edad tan avanzada como la tuya, aunque no es algo único, tranquilo —le sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que serás un gran caballero, Tenma —coronó sus palabras con una leve palmadita en la espalda, ya que marchaba a su lado.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos que el jovencito utilizó para recapacitar sobre toda la información que acababa de recibir. Se le presentaba por delante una vida estricta, severa pero apasionante, y, tal y cómo le había dicho a Dohko, tendría la posibilidad de viajar por todo el reino en búsqueda de sus amigos.

"Sascha… Alone…"

Desvió la mirada hacia el brazalete que llevaba en el brazo derecho y sonrió.

—Qué bonita —la vocecita de Shunrei le trajo a la realidad. Estaba observando la pequeña pulsera florida.

Tenma se la acercó para que pudiese tocarla. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la niña, y le pasó los dedos muy suavemente por encima, no queriendo estropearla bajo ningún concepto.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho. ¿Quién te la dio?

—Una amiga muy querida el día en que la adoptaron.

—¿Adoptaron?

—Era huérfana, como tú y como yo. Hace tres años un hombre vino y se la llevó, alegando que su madre la reclamaba.

—¿Y si era su madre por qué la había dejado sola?

—La verdad, Shunrei, es que no lo sé —comentó con un deje triste en la voz—. Pero si ella es feliz ahora, es lo que importa. Igualmente pienso ir en su busca, ¿sabes? Cuando sea más fuerte.

—¿Te la traerás contigo? —la niña se dejó caer sobre el vientre de Tenma y se aferró a su ropa de nuevo.

—Puede ser. Si ella quiere.

—Seguro que querrá.

El muchacho no dijo nada al respecto, pero se limitó a sonreír y a pasarle la mano por el pelo. Soltó un suspiro muy prolongado antes de alzar el rostro, perdiendo la mirada entre las hojas oscuras y los claros de luz que se colaban entre ellas, pensativo. De pronto salieron de la maleza, adentrándose en lo que era un camino enlosado con piedras lisas de color blanco, con tamaños desiguales. El choque de las herraduras contra ellas provocó un sonido hueco que contrastaba mucho con la monotonía del avance a través de la tierra y la hierba.

—¿Estamos cerca? —le preguntó a Dohko, que iba a su lado. El adulto esbozó una sonrisa que se le hizo contagiosa—. ¡Genial!

En efecto; no hubieron avanzado ni una milla cuando los árboles empezaron a desaparecer, dibujando un círculo casi perfecto en torno a una muralla blanca que relucía bajo la luz de un brillante sol. Tras ella se elevaba en las alturas, casi rasgando el cielo, un inmenso palacio nacarado, tremendamente luminoso y deslumbrante, cuya puerta estaba protegida por una enorme estatua femenina. Toda la patrulla se echó a reír cuando vieron las caras de los más pequeños, completamente asombrados y maravillados con el espectáculo que se abría ante ellos. Cuervo le dio un golpe en la grupa al caballo de Tenma, que relinchó y se encabritó un poco, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—¡Despertarte, muchacho! ¡Que estáis en las nubes! ¡Sigue avanzando, anda!

Tenma le miró con malos ojos y agitó las bridas de su montura. Era como poner un pie en otro mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a percibir. De pronto, la idea de atravesar la gran puerta de madera oscura que se adivinaba a lo lejos le sobrecogió, sintiéndose demasiado nimio e insignificante como para atreverse a poner un pie en el Santuario. Rodeó con más fuerza a Shunrei, quien también parecía temerosa ante la idea de ir al otro lado.

—Tranquilos —la voz serena de Dohko sonó a su lado, y su mano, cálida y grande, se posó sobre el hombro de Tenma—. Aquí estaréis más a salvo que en ninguna otra parte del reino.

Dicho aquello, espoleó a su caballo y aumentó el paso, llegando el primero al gran portón. Los soldados que hacían guardia fuera le dedicaron una reverencia. Dohko se detuvo a conversar unos segundos con ellos, preguntándoles, seguramente, a cerca del estado de la ciudad y de algún reporte de urgencia en su ausencia. Pero todo parecía seguir igual que cuando se había marchado. Eso le tranquilizó un poco. Lo que menos deseaba, desde luego, era regresar a su hogar para darse cuenta de que una manada de lobos se había cernido sobre él.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó uno de ellos, señalando a Tenma y Shunrei.

Dohko centró sus ojos turquesas en ellos, desde la posición en la que estaba, y sonrió.

—Están a mi cargo de ahora en adelante. Dejadles pasar sin problemas.

—Claro, señor.

—Ahora nos gustaría entrar.

El que había hablado le hizo una señal a su compañero con la cabeza. Ambos se giraron, dejando sus lanzas en el suelo, dieron un grito para que se les escuchase al otro lado y se precipitaron sobre las aldabas, de las que tiraron con fuerza. Así, las puertas se abrieron hacia afuera, pudiendo de este modo acceder a la ciudad. Les saludaron mientras entraban y se mantuvieron firmes hasta que la procesión hubo cruzado. Segundos después, los portones se cerraban para aislarles del mundo exterior. Tenma reparó en los cuatro soldados que les habían permitido el paso y les saludó con la mano en señal de agradecimiento, desconcertándoles un poco. Luego dirigió la vista al frente, quedando nuevamente maravillado por todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Guau…

Todo era blanco o nácar. La gente paseaba alegremente por las calles, portando alimentos y mercancías de un lugar a otro; las mujeres charlaban; los niños jugaban; los hombres reían mientras trabajaban. Había rostros de todas las edades, cabellos y ojos de todos los colores; complexiones varias; incluso tonos de piel que se le hicieron extraños y desconocidos. _Gente de los mares_, le había explicado Dohko, tan divertido como el resto por las reacciones que estaba teniendo, por la ansiedad con la que lo escrutaba todo.

—¿Gente de los mares?

—Sí. Del Reino de Poseidón.

—¿¡Vienen aquí desde tan lejos!? —no estaba del todo seguro de la distancia que había en días de viaje, pero sabía que la gente de Poseidón vivía en la costa, y en sus trece años de vida, él ni siquiera había llegado a oler el océano.

—Es la capital del reino, Tenma. Claro que vienen.

—Pero… ¿les es rentable? Quiero decir… recorrer tantos kilómetros para traer aquí lo que podrían enviar mediante un intermediario…

—Generalmente a quienes verás por aquí son los intermediarios. Pero algunas veces vienen los comerciantes de verdad; sobre todo en las ferias que hacemos aquí. Ya lo irás viendo conforme vaya pasando el tiempo.

—¡Capitán Dohko! —dijo de repente una mujer de mediana edad, que se acercó al caballo, sonriente. Iba con una túnica celeste—. ¡Por fin han regresado del este!

—Sí, gracias a los dioses. El tiempo nos ha sido más propicio.

—Es una alegría verles sanos y salvos. Tome —le tendió una manzana muy roja y hermosa—. Que tengan un buen día, señor.

—Gracias —se despidió de ella con la mano antes de continuar avanzando—. Toma, Shunrei —se lo dio a la pequeña, quien parecía estar muerta de hambre.

—¡Muchas gracias! —la cogió con gusto y le dio un par de pequeños mordisquitos—. Qué rica…

—Parecéis muy populares, Dohko —Tenma se había girado un segundo para seguir a la señora con la mirada, percatándose de que escenas como las que acababa de ver se repetía con todos los miembros del grupo.

—Somos los protectores del reino y del Santuario. Siempre hemos defendido no sólo a la reina, sino a los súbditos. Eso cuenta lo suficiente. Ahora acelera el paso o no llegaremos nunca al castillo.

A pesar de que le hizo caso e intentó apretar el ritmo, la marea de gente que se percataba de su presencia y se acercaba para saludar les retrasó cerca de una hora. Cierto era que el trecho hacia el palacio era extenso y que debían recorrer toda la ciudad, pero cuando hubieron salido de esta, encaminados ya por el camino de losetas blancas, Cuervo le aseguró que el tramo se recorría en menos de media hora. Sin embargo, a Tenma le divertía todo aquello. La idea de que fuesen tan queridos le agradaba muchísimo, no tanto porque él podría obtener ese reconocimiento, sino porque significaba que aquellas personas con las que estaban viajando eran, sin lugar a dudas, hombres valientes de corazón noble. Que le hubiesen escogido era todo un honor.

Cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del castillo le parecieron tan impresionantes como la de la ciudad que habían dejado atrás, con las figuras de sus reinas labradas en la madera gruesa y oscura. Ni que decir del propio edificio; tan inmenso e imponente que parecía querer perderse entre las nubes del cielo. Estaba situado en una colina algo pronunciada, por lo que su envergadura parecía aún mayor desde su posición.

Dohko repitió el proceso de las murallas y segundos después se encontraban atravesando lo que parecía una primera empalizada con forma circular hecha de piedra, semejante a la que protegía a la urbe un par de millas más abajo. Detrás de ella había otra pequeña ciudad, con casas grandes y que según le explicaron era el hogar de los guerreros de élite. Ellos. De hecho, conforme fueron avanzando, se fueron topando cada vez con más soldados: algunos entrenando, otros paseando, otros jugando al ajedrez o a las cartas, charlando o bebiendo. Le sorprendió incluso hallar mujeres, pero pocas iban con el rostro al descubierto; sólo las que eran más jóvenes o pertenecían al servicio. Las guerreras que luchaban por la reina debían llevar la cara tapada, según le habían explicado, aunque aún ignoraba el por qué.

—Baja del caballo, Tenma —le dijo Dohko, ya en el suelo, mientras le tendía las riendas del suyo al primero de un grupo de jovencitos que se acercaron a recibirles —ellos los llevarán a las cuadras.

El muchachito descendió como pudo, con el cuerpecito de Shunrei en brazos, y siguió al capitán, que le indicó con la mano que lo hiciese mientras el resto se dispersaba.

—¿Vivís aquí solos?

—Algunos se traen a sus familias, y son estas las que ayudan con las labores y tareas más sencillas.

—¿Tú tienes familia?

—No —se giró lentamente, sonriendo con tristeza—. Y la verdad es que no creo que pueda recuperarla.

A Tenma se le quedó un sabor agridulce en los labios por esa respuesta.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿A ver a la reina?

Dohko se echó a reír.

—No, todavía no. Primero voy a adecentaros un poco. Luego nos reuniremos con el Patriarca. Tengo un par de cosas que hablar con él, amén de presentarte como futuro caballero.

—¿Entonces?

—Vamos a ir a mi casa.

* * *

><p>Encerrado en su estudio dentro del castillo de Santuario, Shion estudiaba muy atentamente unos pergaminos que había sacado de la Gran Biblioteca del palacio. Días atrás había tenido un sueño harto inquietante, y ya que no conseguía olvidarlo ni tampoco desentrañar su significado por mucho que reflexionase sobre él, dedicaba sus horas muertas a intentar buscar alguna pista que le ayudase. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos paciencia le restaba, y eso que era conocido por tenerla a raudales.<p>

Desesperado por su infructuosa búsqueda, se llevó las manos a los ojos para apretarlos, paseando los dedos por las ojeras que empezaban a marcarse bajo ellos. Alzó el rostro y miró por la ventana, encontrando de nuevo el cielo celeste coronado con nubes blancas, cosa que agradeció. No era una persona depresiva, pero en los días de lluvia la melancolía le abatía, cargada de recuerdos dolorosos, y no sentía mucho aprecio por ellos.

Harto ya de su falta de éxito, dobló los documentos que había sustraído, se levantó de su asiento cerrando el bote de tinta, colocó la pluma en su sitio y guardó a buen recaudo las notas que había tomado al respecto. Sin siquiera echarse la capa sobre los hombros, salió de la habitación para perderse por los pasillos. Se congratuló al ver que había más vida en ellos que de costumbre, y de pasada alcanzó a escuchar los cotilleos de unas de las criadas más jovencitas.

"_¡Ya han vuelto!" _Decía una de ellas.

"_¡Menos mal! Sí que han tardado esta vez el capitán Dohko y sus hombres."_

"Dohko."

Se apresuró más de lo que querría reconocer en dejar en su sitio lo que había sustraído, volviendo a la vida del castillo escasos minutos después. Sabiendo que no lo encontraría allí, salió del edificio y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo con paso ligero. Cierto era que podía haber usado medios más rápidos, pero le gustaba estúpidamente comportarse como una persona normal, así que casi siempre lo hacía todo como un humano. Al llegar frente a su puerta, alzó la mano dispuesto a llamar, pero al escuchar risas infantiles al otro lado se sintió muy desconcertado. Haciendo uso de la confianza que dan años de amistad, abrió y se introdujo lentamente. El eco de las voces de un par de niños se repitió y una mueca extrañada se dibujó en su rostro. Cerró tras de sí con cuidado.

—¿Dohko? —dijo en voz alta, buscando llamar su atención. Los sonidos cesaron, y fueron sustituidos por pasos presurosos por el piso de arriba.

La casa de su viejo amigo era más pequeña que la suya propia pero bastante más acogedora, y aunque la decoración era escasa tenía flotando en el ambiente esa sensación agradable que sólo Dohko sabía dejar en las personas.

—¡Shion! —lo observó bajar las escaleras y esbozó una sonrisa. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones, además de sus botas de cuero—. Qué alegría verte —se acercó para darle un abrazo—. ¿Cómo has estado este tiempo?

—Bien, como siempre. Centrado en mi trabajo y en mis obligaciones. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo es que os habéis retrasado casi un mes?

—Historias muy largas, Shion. Historias muy largas —sus voces se vieron interrumpidas por la risilla dulce e infantil de una niña que apareció corriendo por las escaleras, siendo perseguida por otro jovencito—. Tenma, deja a Shunrei ya —dijo con suspiro muy leve.

—Vamos. Es mejor que se esté riendo, ¿no? Oh… —dejó de bromear una vez en el rellano de la escalera, al ver a Shion. Sus indiscretos ojos de adolescente viajaron directamente hacia las manchas que adornaban la frente del recién llegado—. Hola. Usted debe de ser el amigo de Dohko, ¿verdad? Shion.

—Así es —respondió el mencionado—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Tenma —se apresuró en responder, llevándose las manos a las caderas—, futuro caballero de la reina. Y ella es Shunrei. Saluda al señor Shion, Shunrei.

La niña se había aferrado a la pernera de su pantalón y enterró su carita en ella, tímida, pero movió la manita hacia él.

—¿Futuro caballero, eh? ¿Ahora te dedicas a recoger niños, Dohko? Pensaba que el sentimental era yo.

—Claro que eres el sentimental —comentó el castaño con una ceja alzada —tenías trece años cuando empezaste a hacerte cargo de Mu. Yo tengo dieciocho.

—¿¡Dieciocho!? —preguntó Tenma, tremendamente sorprendido—. Espera, espera, espera. ¿¡Sólo nos llevamos cinco años!?

—Así es. Shion y Mu sólo se llevan tres, no te sorprendas tanto.

—¿Y Mu es capitán con sólo quince años?

—Shion es un buen maestro.

—Basta, Dohko, por favor —le pidió, algo avergonzado.

—El bueno y humilde de Shion —le arrancó un suspiro—. Tenma, Shunrei, id a comer algo a la cocina. Yo tengo que hablar un par de cosas con él. Estaremos fuera, no os preocupéis —le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su amigo y le invitó a salir al exterior para hablar con más tranquilidad. Una vez en el exterior se sentó en una de las escaleras que daban a la puerta de su casa y se estiró—. Dioses, estoy agotado.

—Al menos ya has vuelto — Shion le acompañó—. ¿Qué noticias traes de las fronteras?

—Malas. Muy malas, desde luego. El pueblo de Tenma está a menos de un cuarto de milla de la línea y fue atacado por un grupo de soldados negros —el lemuriano frunció los labios—. La madre de Shunrei fue asesinada en medio del bosque por uno de ellos, seguramente un superviviente. Me encargué de acabar con él —le confirmó.

—¿Son huérfanos los dos, entonces?

—Así es.

—¿Pretendes quedártelos?

Dohko movió la cabeza a los lados, haciéndose crujir el cuello.

—Quizás. No lo sé. Tenma ya ha decidido por su cuenta que quiere ser entrenado, pero Shunrei es muy pequeña y me inspira una gran lástima.

—¿Por qué no la adoptas?

—¿Me imaginas haciendo de padre? —dijo, medio riendo.

—Perfectamente —replicó con sinceridad—. Eres un hombre responsable, Dohko. Te veo muy capacitado.

—Si no fuera porque te conozco desde que nos destetamos, prácticamente, podría llegar a pensar que estás bromeando.

—Es una suerte, entonces.

Ambos soltaron un par de carcajadas.

—Sienta bien haber vuelto —comentó Dohko, echándose un poco hacia atrás—. Voy a ir a hablar con el Patriarca más tarde y le llevaré a Tenma para presentárselo. Tenemos que informarles de lo que está pasando con el Rey del Inframundo —al no recibir respuesta, se extrañó—. ¿Shion? —lo encontró con la vista perdida en el suelo y las manos entrelazadas—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo un sueño todas las noches desde hace un par de semanas. Se repite constantemente y no consigo averiguar qué nos quiere decir. Temo que sea una premonición sobre algo horrible, Dohko.

—¿Se lo has dicho al Patriarca o a Hakurei? —Shion se tensó ante la idea y negó con la cabeza—. Quizás deberías, podrían ayudarte.

—Quiero que sea el último recurso. No me han otorgado todos sus conocimientos para que vaya cada dos por tres a lloriquearles.

Dohko rodó los ojos.

—Como quieras.

—¿Y de qué tienes que informar, exactamente?

—De que no han sido sólo dos incursiones del ejército del emperador negro. Mis chicos y yo hemos frenado cinco.

—¿¡Cinco!? ¿En un solo mes?

—He ahí mi premura por ir a ver al Patriarca.

—¿Y por qué no hablas también con la reina?

—Prefiero pasar antes por la mediación de Sage. Tampoco quiero preocuparla excesivamente —frunció los labios—. ¿Cómo está?

—Estable. Su salud es delicada pero por el momento no ha dado más problemas. Sin embargo no te mentiré, Dohko. Se está marchitando muy lentamente. Sólo espero que podamos encontrar a su otra hija antes de que desaparezca por completo.

—¿Tú cómo estás al respecto?

La sonrisa de Shion fue completamente devastadora. Triste. Resignada.

—¿Cómo podría estar?

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, sin embargo ninguno se sintió capaz de romperlo. De fondo, las voces de los pequeños dentro de la casa rellenaban la ausencia de palabras entre ellos. El único movimiento que se llevó a cabo fue que una mano de Dohko se posó sobre el hombro de su amigo, apretándolo con fuerza en un intento de transmitirle algo de cariño y comprensión. Shion posó la suya sobre la de él y suspiró, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo azul.

—Será mejor que vayas a ver al Patriarca cuanto antes —sentenció tras unos minutos, moviendo la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Yo iré a buscar mis cosas a mi estudio y me reuniré con vosotros en su recámara.

—¿Vas a hablarle de tu sueño?

—Qué remedio. Me encuentro tremendamente perdido e inquieto. Casi no concilio el sueño y eso empieza a afectar a mis capacidades. El otro día Mu consiguió llegar más lejos que yo con la telequinesis.

—Quizás es que el muchacho es mejor que tú en ello.

—También, pero no es lógico que apareciese tres metros por detrás de donde empecé antes de transportarme bien —aquello hizo que Dohko estallas en carcajadas—. ¡Haz el favor de no reírte!

—Lo siento, lo siento —le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Anda, vamos al castillo. Ahora vuelvo —se acercó a la puerta y se introdujo en ella.

Escucharle batallar con los niños para que terminasen de hacer sus correrías esbozó una sonrisa en los labios de Shion, quien pensó que una familia le vendría realmente bien a su amigo. Salieron un par de minutos después, Dohko enfundado con su armadura más ceremoniosa y una expresión cansada en el rostro. La sonrisa del lemuriano aumentó. Sabía cuánto odiaba ese tipo de formalidades su amigo.

—¿Shunrei también va a venir? —preguntó Tenma, llevándola de la mano.

—No me atrevo a dejarla sola —se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y bajaron las escaleras—. Ahora, Tenma, te tengo que explicar un par de cosas acerca del Patriarca.

* * *

><p>El día empezaba a oscurecerse lentamente y en el ambiente estaba impreso un delicioso olor a frutas y a bosque. Observando a través de la ventana su habitación, la joven princesa se deleitaba una vez más con el paisaje que les rodeaba. Santuario estaba en una posición privilegiada desde los Primeros Siglos, cuando la primera Atenea había decidido erigir allí su reino. El castillo se encontraba coronando una colina empinada, guarecido por una pequeña ciudad de los mejores guerreros de su ejército y una gruesa y densa muralla. Haciendo de defensa natural, había un bosque no demasiado grande, pero sí de hojas espesas y árboles frondosos; más abajo, se encontraba la urbe principal, donde nobles, comerciantes y habitantes vivían relajadamente. Por último, se encontraba la gran empalizada de piedra que lo protegía todo con muchísimo celo. El cuartel general de los soldados que se encargaban de la vigilancia estaba situado no muy lejos de la entrada, pero no era visible tampoco de buenas a primeras.<p>

Sin embargo, desde que había llegado, tres años atrás, nunca había abandonado las murallas del castillo, y eso no le gustaba demasiado. De vez en cuando soñaba con escaparse, buscando ver con sus propios ojos cómo era un día en la vida de los súbditos de aquella ciudad, pero estaba demasiado bien protegida y vigilada como para poder llevar a cabo algo así. De modo que, descorazonada, como todas las noches, se limitaba a observarla de lejos y a seguir soñando.

De pronto, la puerta de sus aposentos se abrió, emergiendo de ella una pequeña figura que se apresuró en cerrar con mucho sigilo. La reconoció en seguida así que le instó a que se acercase.

—¡Agatha! ¡Pensé que ya no venías!

—Lo siento, princesa —comentó la pequeña, atusándose el vestido mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el pequeño asiento que había bajo la ventana que la joven dama usaba para colocarse a ver el exterior—. Pero el señor Albafica me estuvo vigilando hasta que le hice creer que me acostaba. Creo que sabe que me escabullo todas las noches para venir aquí.

—No me extrañaría viniendo de él, desde luego. ¡Pero al final has podido venir! Me estaba aburriendo mucho sola.

Agatha le pasó la mano por el pelo y se puso a contemplar el paisaje junto a ella, comenzando a parlotear incesantemente. La princesa pronto le siguió la charla, de modo que se entretuvieron hablando bastante rato.

Cuando había llegado a Santuario, había imaginado que le esperaba una vida tremendamente solitaria y triste, pero, contra todo pronóstico, había resultado que el sitio estaba lleno de niños. Algunos eran mayores que ella, como el caso de los protegidos de los generales, o más pequeños, como su amiguita, Agatha. Se trataba de una niña huérfana de la ciudad que el general Albafica había recogido hacía unos años por mera compasión, y que había terminado poniendo a su servicio. No era exactamente su criada, pero tampoco una alumna o una dama de compañía. Simplemente vivía con él y le ayudaba en todo lo posible. De hecho, era la única persona –aparte de su propio discípulo– que se acercaba al susodicho caballero, puesto que era tremendamente solitario, aunque se hacía respetar.

—Por cierto, escuché decir al señor Albafica mientras hablaba con el caballero Shion que el capitán Dohko ha vuelto ya de su expedición.

—Lo sé, mi madre me lo comentó antes de dejarme sola.

—¿La reina ya os habla de estas cosas?

—Sí. Dice que quiere meterme en asuntos de estado lo antes posible. Así que ya conozco las noticias que ha traído de la frontera.

—¿Os habéis enterado de que también ha traído consigo a un par de chicos?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. ¿Eso no os lo ha dicho? —Agatha se pasó la mano por su melena castaña y se giró, sentándose—. Al parecer uno de ellos va a entrenarse como caballero bajo la tutela del propio Dohko, mientras que la otra no es más que una niñita pequeña. Seguramente termine como yo —movió los pies distraídamente, mirándose los zapatos.

—¿Eso te disgusta?

—En absoluto. Si el señor Dohko es la mitad de amable que el señor Albafica, ella estará bien. La única diferencia es que no podrá venir a haceros compañía porque no vive en el castillo.

La princesa sonrió, dando gracias una vez más a que Albafica –además del propio Shion, y otro caballero más, llamado Asmita– habitase allí, aunque realmente no comprendía el por qué. Shion era el hechicero de la corte; Asmita era vidente y entraba en comunión con los dioses y los espíritus, y por eso era menester tenerlo cerca; pero realmente nunca había entendido por qué a Albafica se le consentía estar en el castillo. Tampoco lo cuestionaba, no fuese a hacer cambiar de idea a su madre y al Patriarca con respecto a eso, perdiendo así a su compañera de charlas nocturnas.

—Bueno, mientras ella esté bien, todo seguirá su curso.

—¿Se sabe algo de vuestra hermana?

—No —dijo con simpleza, sonriendo tristemente—. Aunque si te soy sincera me da algo de miedo que aparezca.

—¿Por qué?

—No la conozco. Como no conocía a mi madre. Quizás sea muy diferente a mí y no nos llevemos bien.

—¿Cuántos años mayor que ella sois?

—Que yo sepa, cinco.

—No creo que tengáis que preocuparos de nada. Vos simplemente sed vos misma cuando aparezca y ya está —le sonrió—. Sois una buena persona, princesa, dulce y amable. Tratáis bien a los que son menores que vos y con menor rango. Estoy segura de que seréis una buena hermana.

—¿Conseguiré que algún día me llames por mi nombre, Agatha? —le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

—Si el señor Albafica lo supiese…

—El señor Albafica no está aquí.

Aquel comentario la hizo suspirar, sintiéndose vencida por la insistencia de la muchacha.

—Está bien… Sascha… —comentó, sonrojándose bastante por su atrevimiento. La sonrisa de victoria de la princesa, a su lado, no la hizo sentirse mejor.

—¡Así me gusta! —la abrazó con fuerza, arrancándole una leve risilla—. Oye, por cierto.

—¿Sí?

—¿Albafica sigue sin dejar que te acerques?

El semblante de la niña se volvió algo serio y apenado antes de asentir con la cabeza sin demasiado entusiasmo. Sascha apretó el abrazo y se la llevó contra su pecho, que empezaba a desarrollarse, para que permaneciese allí, mecida por su calor. Esa era otra de las cosas que no comprendía del joven caballero; al parecer, desde siempre, nunca había permitido que nadie se le aproximase demasiado, muchísimo menos ponerle una mano encima o tocarle. Por eso para todos había resultado muy extraño que apareciese un día con la pequeña trotando tras su estela, y mucho más que le permitiese vivir junto a él. Muchos habían pensado que se había cansado de permanecer aislado y buscaba algo de compañía, sin embargo Sascha era la única que sabía que, aunque vivía junto a él, Agatha tenía prohibido acercarse a más de diez pasos de su persona. De hecho, ni siquiera podía tocar las cosas sobre las que Albafica hubiese puesto un dedo a no ser que estuviesen previamente lavadas o acicaladas –cosa de la que se encargaba él mismo–, como si fuese a intoxicarse por ello.

—¿Entonces cómo te ocupas de sus cosas?

—Al principio no podía hacer mucho, pero el señor Albafica empezó a utilizar guantes. Sólo se los quita para lavarse y trabajar en sus documentos. Esos que ni siquiera Aphrodite tiene permiso para mirar. El resto del tiempo los lleva puestos.

—Qué extraño es.

—¡Puede parecerlo al principio, pero te aseguro que es muy amable! Sólo se preocupa por nosotros.

—¿Pero por qué…?

En ese instante sonaron unos golpes muy suaves en la puerta, y a pesar de la naturaleza poco violenta de los mismos, ambas se sobresaltaron. Agatha intentó escabullirse de los brazos de Sascha, pero ella le pasó la mano por el pelo, tranquilizándola, y respondió con un "_adelante_". Del otro lado surgió el semblante sereno y hermoso de Albafica, que buscó con los ojos a Agatha, quien le miró con cierta culpabilidad en el rostro. El adulto suspiró. Sascha se fijó en que llevaba los susodichos guantes, que parecían estar prácticamente pegados a su piel, de un color negro.

—Agatha.

—Señor Albafica…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo la llamé —se apresuró en mediar Sascha, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia él.

—¿Todas las noches, mi señora?

—Sí, todas las noches. Me aburro aquí sola, Albafica.

—Es muy pequeña para andar por los pasillos del castillo.

—Generalmente la acompaño de nuevo.

—Eso no mejora la situación. Agatha, ven —a pesar de que estaba siendo imperativo, su semblante y el tono de su voz no lo indicaban en absoluto. Parecía tan calmado que no podía parar de preguntarse si realmente estaba molesto o no.

—No le riñas, por favor.

—No lo haré, princesa —aseguró—. Sólo quiero que no vuelva a mentirme al respecto ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —la pequeña parecía algo apesadumbrada, cosa de la que Albafica se dio cuenta. Movido por la bondad que le caracterizaba, habló otra vez.

—Si queréis que venga a haceros compañía, yo mismo o Afrodita la acompañaremos y esperaremos al otro lado de la puerta. Si os parece bien, claro. Pero no podrá ser todas las noches.

Cuando dijo eso las dos sonrieron, plenamente satisfechas, no tardando ni un segundo en asentir con la cabeza y bombardearle con cientos de 'gracias' que se sobreponían el uno al otro.

—Bien. Entonces nos retiramos. Vos deberíais ir a dormir ya. Mañana nos espera un largo día a todos.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Albafica —le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza muy correcta—. Buenas noches, Agatha.

—Buenas noches, princesa. Que tengáis un buen descanso.

Se despidió de ella con la mano mientras salían cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sascha hizo desaparecer su sonrisa en ese momento y suspiró, dirigiéndose pesadamente hacia la cama para dejarse caer sobre ella, abrazando a su almohada. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la guirnalda de flores que coronaba su muñeca derecha y apretó el agarre. Se sentía tan sola en aquel lugar, a pesar de estar tan rodeada de gente… Tan sola…

—Tenma… Alone…


End file.
